


video games & overpowered teenage boys

by sadcatsyndrome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Betaed, Butterflies, F/M, Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, first time writing a kiss scene, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcatsyndrome/pseuds/sadcatsyndrome
Summary: In which Chiaki wants to test Izuru. In the romantic way.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	video games & overpowered teenage boys

**Author's Note:**

> LOL super brash bros brawl isn't a thing i thought it was cute how they would rebrand everything so i did that! enjoy :)

Chiaki groans and lays back on the floor, as again her character is killed. She suggested to Izuru that they should play a video game today, but she didn’t think it would turn out like this. She knew that Izuru was powerful and talented in quite literally everything, but apparently she had underestimated him, seeing as she hadn’t won a single match in Super Brash Bros. Brawl yet. Izuru looks down to her. “Are you all right, Nanami?” He asks. Chiaki sits up and gives a small grumble as a reply, giving Izuru a light punch to his side. “Well, you can always try again,” He suggests, and turns back to the TV. 

_ He’s won every single game we’ve played so far. God, I am unbelievably stupid!  _ Chiaki thinks to herself, pressing the REMATCH button on the screen. Shit, she was  _ SUPPOSED _ to be good at video games! She’s the Ultimate Gamer, goddammit! Izuru is inevitably beating her again, making Chiaki think that just challenging him in the first place was a terrible move on her part. The game ends, with the results. Izuru in 1st, Chiaki 2nd. Chiaki reaches over Izuru to get the remote, and promptly shuts the TV off. “Nanami, may I ask what the problem is? You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself.” Chiaki crosses her arms and pouts.

“I haven’t won any matches yet,” She sighs, looking at him. Izuru, still monotone as ever, has a blank expression. 

“Well, yes, Nanami, that is to be expected. After all, I am the Ultimate Hope, and therefore, I possess all talents of every kind.” 

“Noo, but it’s totally not fair!” She whines. Suddenly, an idea comes into her mind. “Hey, Izuru, you’re talented with everything, right?” He nods. “Well, would that also include kissing, too?” Chiaki scoots closer, eyes wide with curiosity. Izuru clocks his head to the side a bit, thinking.

“I suppose so. Are you asking because you’d like to try kissing me?” 

What. The. Fuck.

Chiaki had not thought that he would say that, oh my god shit she hadn’t thought this through, was he really asking that? What t-

“Nanami?” He presses. Chiaki gives a small gulp, bringing her hands into her lap.

“Well, yeah,” She laughs sheepishly, and Izuru is coming closer to her, looking down at her lips. In the next moment, he closes the gap between them.

Time seems to stop for Chiaki. Butterflies are bubbling in her stomach, and she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to relax.  _ His kisses are so soft,  _ she notices, and circles her arms around Izuru’s shoulders. The way his mouth slots around hers feels incredibly perfect, and Chiaki gasps when he deepens it a little, his mouth opening the tiniest bit, tongue swiping at her bottom lip. They stay like that for a few more seconds before Izuru breaks away. Chiaki sits back on her thighs, feeling somewhat dazed.

Izuru wipes his mouth. “How was that, Nanami?” He murmurs, hand brushing against her cheek. 

“Perfect,” Chiaki says, and dives in for another.

  
  
  


She guessed he really was good at everything, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing a kiss scene i hope it was okay,,, comments and shares are appreciated!! thank you so much for reading 🥺


End file.
